Salem
by PinkCherry135
Summary: Kagome's life is perfect until her daughter Salem's own life is threatened Kags Fluffy!
1. Perfection

I opened my eyes he was there as always

"Good-morning, Kagome, my love." He whispered to me, seductively.

Last night's events replayed in my head, I giggled and rubbed my eyes when I got a better look at him his soft, sweet silver hair fell over his shirtless body in a way that made me want to sigh. I giggled again.

"What's so funny?" he asked softly smiling his demon teeth glinting in the rising sun.

"Nothing I just-I'm just so lucky…"

He opened his mouth to tell me that he was the lucky one but was interrupted by a small knock, I sighed happily and smiled, "that would be Rin."

Sesshomaru kissed me softly, picked up his shirt and bid Rin to come in.

"Good-morning, Lady Kagome! I trust you uh.. slept well..." she said eyeing my clothes discarded on the floor

"well i sure as hell didn't" Kiri said arms crossed leaning on the door frame

"ugh, Kiri go away please you sick sorry excuse for a demon" Sesshomaru whined

her sour expression became even more sour "at least i can get a --"**thud**"owww"

"Kiri dearest you sound so much better when nobody can hear you"said Jaken who had tripped said Kitsune

"yeah well f you Jaken!" Kiri shouted

Rin being much older now rolled her eyes at Kiri and Jaken fighting again "Kiri do you not have training today?"Rin knew the answer but Kiri needed to behave better

I laughed Kiri turned to Rin "what the heck kind of a question is that? I have training everyday theres no way Fluffy will let me out of it--"

"his names Sesshomaru! not fluffy!!!!" I shouted my good feeling gone

Kiri looked at me like i hadn't been there"hey Kags,"and started to go back to her argument i almost shouted 'and my names Kagome Ka-go-me!

then I realized i didnt have any clothes on I blushed and went under the blanket

Sesshomaru picked Kiri up and dropped her in the hall "ha ha!" Jaken laughed

Sesshomaru punted him out of the room and he hit the wall across from the door and groaned in pain

"aren't mornings the best?" Rin asked sarcastically

Sesshomaru came and gave me my last kiss for the morning nodded to Rin who nodded back and left the room

"no in fact they really suck" i said

Rin laughed "yes sometimes.."

she was less of a ward more of a helper she couldn't bear to leave sesshomaru after all he was the closest thing to a father she had.

she said she was paying him back by staying you know for saving her life.

Kiri on the other hand acted like she was here against her will

"Rin when will Kiri just up and leave?"

"who knows but every one will jump up and down on that day"

I got dressed and I was tying my obi when I heard a knock

"you decent?" said an obnoxious voice, great timing InuYasha. the morning just got worse and worse...


	2. I'm not pregnant, am I?

I watched Sango pat her beach-ball-sized belly, smiling.

I must've looked retarded staring at her huge belly smiling just like her…

"Why aren't you pregnant or already a mother Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru doesn't need another Half-Breed in his bloodline."

I answered distractedly

"Isn't there a way he could make you a demon too?"

"Uh maybe I honestly have no idea" I said chewing on my thumbnail

Sango opened her mouth- probably to ask me another question when Miroku and InuYasha came back with snacks and 'Roku swiftly kissed her shutting her up instantly (I'd have to thank 'Roku later) I remembered why I could live with my old chums _and_ Sesshomaru

!##$%%^&&*(!#$$#%&^*#$%*FLASH*&BACK&(* %#!$&*)))$~~$#%$%()*&^%$#!

About three years ago

I looked at all of us how odd we must look to the random villagers Sango squeezing her head Kirara, clinging to her shoulder for dear life. InuYasha, walking barefoot with his big fat nose on his big fat head in the air. Me, walking next to him with a Kitsune on my head like a hat. Shippo, sitting quite comfortably on my head. Miroku, his hand too-close-for-comfort to Sango s butt. And as if that wasn't enough we were also talking very loud.

We were, in a way, house hunting. Everybody had agreed that now that the all the pieces of the Shikon jewel had been found, we should settle down hopefully, together or near each other. We were going past Sesshomaru's castle and I said he must have tons of room in there and every one decided I was right and Sesshomaru, being in love with me told us we could stay. It took about two weeks before I realized I loved him too and now I'm the lady of the house.

!#$$^^%*($^&$%^&(*!#%^%*)END(FLASH-BACK$%%#%()&%$#%^&%$#%^&%$#%^&%$#!

I smiled at the memory

"You want a red vine?" InuYasha asked

"Sure!" Sango said snatching it from his clawed hand

"Right now you would eat anything." He said throwing more red vines at them

I took one from the bag and nibbled it absent mindedly

"Are you okay Kagome? You look kind of out of it."

"Just tired…" I said

I fell asleep leaning on InuYasha. Sesshomaru took me took Rin who said I was low energy all day and that I had hardly touched my food this morning too.

When I woke up I was in my room alone except for two certain Kitsune

"She's alive!" shouted Kiri

"Kagome, thank Buddha! Kiri thought you were dead and Miroku thought you were pregnant" Shippo said breathlessly

"Really?" I said

"Yup!"Kiri consented

"And Sango agrees –said that she was real tired her first month too."

"Whatever that means…" Kiri said

"Rin even said it was a possibility…"

My forehead creased in confusion "they got all that from me falling asleep a little earlier ?"

"Kagome.."Kiri said "it was two-thirty"

"What time is it now?" I asked

"Almost twelve at night" Shippo nodded to the window

"Guys I'm starving could you sneak some food please??"

"No need." Kiri said "Fluffy thinks of everything"

"And we have Rin on speed dial" Shippo said using a phrase Kagome used years ago

"How so?"

"Watch." Kiri said

Shippo knocked on the wall three times

A door opened, slammed shut,3 loud resounding footsteps and Rin was in my door "you're awake"

"Yeah." I said reaching for the food and then stuffing my face "I'm alive."

"Do you feel different from when you were absolutely sure you weren't pregnant?"

"Umm not really until today…"

"Okay that's good I think—well I don't know this isn't my strong suit."

"Rin if I am pregnant I cant have this baby it would be Half-Breed, Sesshomaru doesn't need that


	3. A realization and Training

I looked at the food in front of me and felt the need to throw up … again

"Rin I-"I began

"You can't eat it, I know and at three in the morning you will want plates and plates of food"

Yeah sorry" I said apologetically

I have to admit, I really, hate your new eating habits Kagome" she sighed throwing away another plate of food

"Where's Sesshomaru?" I asked wanting to see him now that the food was gone

"He's outside, training Kiri and some of the others."

"Thanks Rin see you later"

!)(#$&^&($#_#($&~$(#~_&$outside&$~_~~!#$#$+_)!$^&*$#$%^*(~~!$&**$#~~!#$%^&*(

"Kiri watch your foot I could've sliced it off" Sesshomaru said with hardly any emotion except that, maybe there would be nothing in the world would be better than a foot-less Kiri

She flung a toy at him, he knocked it out of his way effortlessly and slashed at her, she dodged it and ran for her toy, he tripped her and held his sword at her throat.

Kiri laughed as she got up "okay I get it I lose. So who do you wanna fight next?"

"Let's take a break, Kagome is here." He said turning to me, he embraced me, I snuggled against him laying my head on his weird fluff thingy. I heard two groans of disgust and three coos as if we were kittens.

"Get a room you two" InuYasha griped

I looked at him from around Sesshomaru's shoulder and said "I would InuYasha but I have the whole day ahead of me and if I get a room, as you so rudely put it, I will be in there all day."

Kiri turned away and pretend retched and started laughing Shippo looked at her like she had just punched a puppy. She stopped laughing and hugged him apologetically.

I winked at Shippo he smiled and I pretend retched and then was all like "gross, get a room you guys"

Kiri let go of Shippo and looked at me like I said something life changing "Kagome" she whispered "I'm really sorry"

Sango jumped up and grabbed my arm and Kiri's tail and rushed off, leaving the boys to do what ever it was boys did when us girls weren't around.

Kiri struggled against Sango but she was small and only fourteen years old so the pregnant lady had the upper hand."Kagome, where is your room?"Sango asked me

"Last door on the second floor, uh can I walk by myself please?"

"Yeah me too please??" Kiri shouted from her position


	4. GNO! abortion?

"Kagome, tell one of your servants to bring up some peanut butter, chocolate and pocky and… well everything sweet you have, please."

"Okay, but why?"

"You'll see…" she said mysteriously

I did see, soon after Kiri found Rin and told her Sango's mysterious wishes, Sango locked Kiri and I in the bathroom, when she let us out you could have slept on any surface in my new and improved room. Kiri sat right down and started whining again about being locked in a bathroom for a half an hour, when Sango unleashed the sweets, Kiri was quiet. I had to keep away from the sweets or I might throw up and wouldn't that be embarrassing. Sango wouldn't shut up the entire night but it wasn't like a regular conversation, it was always Miroku this and Miroku that, I knew to keep my mouth shut about Sesshomaru, Sango thought it was cute but it was kind of an awkward subject.

"…And Kirara is excited too! She is always sleeping on my stomach I think that her purring puts 'Mikenno' to sleep and-"

"Mikenno...? Doesn't that mean unknown?"

"… uh yeah I think so."

"Your kid's going to hate you."

Sango's jaw dropped "Kagome! I'm offended! Why would he hate me?"

"You named him 'unknown'!"

"Oh actually that's more of a nick name until he's born then we'll figure out his real name!" she smiled

I nodded not wanting to open my mouth Kiri was eating peanut butter with her hands and the smell was infectious for some strange reason I could smell it even though it was on the other side of the room…

"Can you smell that?" I asked Sango

"Smell what?"

"The peanut butter,"

She turned "Kiri! That is your third jar of peanut butter!" She got up amazingly fast for a pregnant lady and hid the treats again. The small Vixen started liking her hands and face much like a cat, Then she crawled over and whipped out a box of strawberry Pocky she had been hiding in her kimono when she opened it I glanced at my watch it said two 'o clock in the morning, so I took one and sucked on it.

I heard quick footsteps followed by a short knock and my nostrils filled with Shippo's scent, it was amazing I could smell him over the sweets, Kiri answered the door and dragged him in without even asking why he was here, finally he told me that Sesshomaru wanted me.

I walked out still nibbling on my Pocky I followed Sesshomaru's scent to his study, (probably would have got there on my own but for some reason I could smell everything) I peeked around the door he smiled, I sniffed he was alone, I loved when we were alone and that happened rarely what with how many people lived in this castle, Sesshomaru opened his arms I came and in locked the door in one swift move

"Kagome, you smell… for lack of a better word, odd"

"I feel odd," I answered

"I don't care" he said sweetly

**(Authors note: I know it a little difficult to imagine Sesshomaru being sweet but I'm a hopeless romantic so TOO BAD!!! Now, on with the show!)**

I hugged him, drinking him in I pulled back a little so I could see his face, the study was dim but he glowed with the intensity of the sun to me, I smiled, so did he, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, when I pulled back he was carrying me I had my legs wrapped around his midsection

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked innocently

"I think I know the solution to our little problem…"

"Problem…?"

"Yes."

"Okay so how are you going to solve the 'problem' you refer to?"

"Okay so you have to like drink this like tea and it will destroy that thing in side of you."

"Well what if I don't want to destroy it?"

"You have to!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"She is our baby Sesshomaru! I will not let you kill her!" I shouted

"Kagome. Please…"

I wriggled out of his arms "and I will not eat anything you give me!!! I'm sorry but she is our baby and I'm going to be a good mom! And if that means temporary separation from you, so be it!"


	5. Things are changing

"Sesshomaru didn't touch it, right, Rin?!"

I've told you that Lord Sesshomaru will not touch anything I plan on giving to you, I promise!"

"I'm sorry, Rin. But I'm going to be paranoid for a while…" I said getting ready to eat whatever it was on my plate when the most appetizing scent came down the hall, accompanied by Jaken's scent, when I saw him he was holding a weasel, I wanted to pounce but the weasel was raw, so I went back to the meal on my plate.

"Uh Rin from now on I would like meat or fish or something, okay?

"Lady Kagome," she said, frustrated "Lord Sesshomaru is the one who catches our meat…"

I thought, munched on my greens, thought and came up with an idea "but he's not the _only_ one who can catch food..."

"What are you thinking Lady Kagome?"

!$^)#ET^*&&)(&)^*(%$%(&^%*(^&*##*%#%&^*(()_*()(^&^#%$!$^&^((*)_+)($$!$##^*(*&)#(*

"NO!"

"Please, InuYasha please!"

"How many times must I say it? NO!!"

"look I know you don't like the facts but you are my best friend(not to mention my brother) and I'm letting you live with me if you can't do something as simple as hunt every few days, for me, you will be on your on again!!!"

"Fine but just so we're clear I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it so that I can have a place to live!"

" Whatever gets you through the day InuYasha." I hugged him like I used to and kissed his cheek, I felt dirty but that didn't mean anything, besides I was rooming with Sango, I was giving this whole separating from Sesshomaru thing, my all.

"Uh do you like have a preference…?" he asked blushing and looking away like he used to when we talked about Kikyo

"No it just has to be meat." I smiled back

"You know Kagome, I wouldn't have ever suggested getting rid of her…" he whispered

"I know." I said in a voice breaking whisper so quiet I barely heard myself I sniffed, he was lying but we were talking of mine and his brothers baby so I didn't get mad instead I squeezed tighter, appreciating him.

!#$%^*_+-=_)(*&!#%^%#!#%&^&%(&%%&^%^&#%^#$%^#$%!%$$^&^%*&&*((*))_())O^&$

Sango shook me gently that's how everybody handled me, gently, like I was a very breakable, valuable, item but I didn't feel like one I felt like I was a thousand times _stronger_, and I had heightened senses so if I needed to evade I could because I felt faster too… Sango shook me again redirecting my train of thought.

I opened my eyes and looked at her face, when she screamed I almost jumped a foot in the air.

"MY GOD! What was that for??"

She screamed mostly incoherently " your eyes!" was all I could really understand

I ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My eyes were liquid topaz just like Sesshomaru's, but the abnormalities didn't stop there, I thought it was just bed head at first but then I felt them, and they most definitely did not feel like hair, little black ears were peeking out of the top of my head, I started searching frantically for my human ears but there was nothing there no matter how many times I checked. I heard Sango explaining my problem to Miroku who soon came in and a few minutes later everyone was in the room and when my brain finally put all the pieces together I fell into a black abyss the last thing I heard was every single person in the room saying my name as I hit the floor.


	6. Apologies and a trip to modern day

I opened my eyes, slowly. I breathed deeply through my nose, Sesshomaru's honey suckle scent, Sango's strawberry scent, Miroku's mint scent ,InuYasha's dirt scent, Kiri's vanilla scent, Shippo's pine scent and Rin's dew-drop scent were all there, assaulting my nose at the same time, even Jaken's mud scent but farther off, it was odd that I could smell their scents individually and quite odd that I knew whose scent was whose, it was almost like they were labeled. I was just about to say something, when,

"Kagome" Miroku shouted so loud I jumped.

Rin smacked him in the arm. "yeah, that's the way to wake up someone who has been passed out for hours, you idiot" she smacked him again

"it's fine Rin I don't mind" I said with a smile in my buddy's direction I was lying on Sango's bed and the entire room was now more of a infirmary than a bedroom. I heard rustling and Sango came out.

"oh shes awake!" my jaw dropped

"Sango what are you doing you are like eight-and-a-half months pregnant dude!"

She shook her head "It's not like I could go in to labor at anytime it's totally okay"

"Miroku, your baby could be in serious trouble if you guys don't keep her bedridden."

Miroku picked her up and set her next to me, when she got up claiming she was fine 'Roku set her down again.

"Sango," I said "do you want to come with me? I'm going to my time to see my mom and Sota. It will be a lot more fun than staying here…" she gave me a hug,

"I would love to go with you Kagome!" I smiled at 'Roku and and Rin

"we'll leave in an hour or when I come to get you." I said.

She ran out grabbing her lecher husband on the way

"Lady Kagome, what are you thinking you are sick and who knows how going through the well will affect her, and-"

"I don't think it will be a problem I can go through the well so she can probably do it long as I have the Jewel with me both of us will be fine" I stopped and hung my head I wanted Sesshomaru, and Rin could tell

"I'll go get him Lady Kagome." Rin said as she walked away

I thought of what I should say and in almost no time at all his arms were around me I snuggled and finally said "Sesshomaru I know that this doesn't exactly fit into your plan but if you love me and that love is unbreakable you and I will get through this." And I burst into tears soaking his shirt and still trying to talk I sounded like a blubbering idiot.

He held me at arms length and said "Kagome my dearest love, there is no way on earth I could ever stop loving you and… as they say the more the merrier." I started crying harder and then I kissed him and almost forgot the rest of the world, I loved him too! I stopped crying finally squeezing so hard it would have killed any normal person he kissed my head. "go get ready darling, as I hear it you promised Sango a trip to your time."

!$$^(**^%_+)(&*^$#$^&**(_&#$&_)!$&*_+#^*()(*&$##!$^(_&*&%##^*()&#$^(___^#!#$^(~!!$^&)&*^$$%&^**PO*&%$$$%$%^&^*(*#$%^&)(*&^%$#$^*)(*&^$#$%^&*()*&^#$!#$%^&

I was ready, Sango was throwing things around and finally found what it was she was looking for: the modern maternity outfit I gave her when she first got pregnant.

"great, you will blend perfectly!" I smiled

I had already dug through my things to find some of the clothes I wore in my time what I found was a stretchy blue top and black skirt and diggin a little deeper I also found InuYasha's baseball cap that covered up my ears quite nicely.

"okay lets get outta here" Sango said

!$#%$^%^&&*&#^^*()))_&$#$(+&&$!$^(*^#~!#$%)_(*&^%$#~!#$%^&*_)(*&^%$#~!#$%^&*((*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~~~~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

"Mooooom! Sooooooootaaaaaaaaaa!!!! I'm baaaaack" I shouted my little brother came running

"Hey Kagome we missed you!" I hugged him my mom walked out drying her hands

"I missed you too Sota this is Sango she is my friend from where I live now,"I looked at Sango "and this is my little brother Sota." They shook hands.

I ran to my mom "oh Kagome its so wonderful to see you!"

"you too mom!" I hugged her

Sango and Sota walked up "Shall we go inside?" she said

"of course, mom this is Sango my friend, and this," I said indicating her stomach "is 'Mikenno' one of the many reasons I'm home"

!#%&()$%^%*&*(()^%##!!#$%)()_()_(&^#$#!#!##$%$%$&)_)_(&^&^%^%$###$$%^%&*((*&*&##$%$^&*()_~~~~!#~#~$~$#!%$*))(__+((^&%%##~!!!~!#!#%%^*_+)(*&^%$~!#$

I explained my blemishes and of course I told my family about my 'Mikenno' and I told my mom that me and Sango wanted to get an ultrasound but obviously I had never been pregnant before so neither I nor Sango had any idea how to go about it.

!~#%$^&($~~!#$%^&*+_)((*&^^%$##!~~!~~!##$^%^&**_#&*!~*_~%()_+(&$#$%&)($$&(){)&$%^*)(#&+"}}|}{{_:P{&!~!!#$#%&**&((*)+__+*(&^%$$%#$!##%#^%(*&)(*_+)&*&^

**Helo so this is PinkCherry135 and I appreciate the fact that you would take the time to read all the way to this spot but I have a few questions **

**Do you think I am beating around the bush too much?**

**Do you think I should just stop freakin babbling and just get to the freaking point?**

**Do you want to see a picture of Kiri?**

**Do you actually think this story is worth finishing/continuing?**

**Plz put any answers in a review {I cant read your mind!} or a pm along with any other comments or advice,(or flames) I really wanna know what you think cuz you guys can be so helpful!! { so like my computer is retarded and it wont spell check anything I write so if there are grammar mistakes I do sincerely apologize!!} [I am only twelve, so my grammar isn't perfect.]**

**Thxalot ^-^  
PinkCherry135**


	7. Mako & Nako

**Hi PinkCherry135 here! Yes i knoww the story is written from Kagome's point of view but i had to change it temporarily to introduce the bad guys!**

Mako & Nako gazed at the Lord Dog Demon's castle... "Kill our father...? We'll show them." they said in unison frowning in the direction of Sesshomaru's castle

"Oh yes, my brother..."Mako said

"We'll show Her..." Nako replied

"that stupid Miko," Mako spat

"and her Dog demon husband." Nako completed

Mako & Nako were twins that Naraku had fathered unknowingly. The woman who had mothered them followed their father around for the sole purpose of having something to tell her boys when they asked. She described him as a brilliant mind that the twins could look up to, and if he had stayed with her he wouldn't have had a chance to get back at the demons who had wronged him. The twins began to love this man they had never met their mother had died two years before their 18th birthday the brothers left her dead on the ground with out telling anyone the woman had died. The boys said they were going to look for their father and help him in his quest. On their journey to find him they heard of a troop who wanted nothing less than Naraku's death led by a Half-Breed called InuYasha, and included a strange Preistess called Kagome, a Demon Slayer named Sango and a Monk referred to as Miroku. The boys swore if they came across this Group they would kill every member. When Mako & Nako first left their mother they were quite defenseless, but after killing a magic master and learning from his book of magical spells their defense grew largely they were able to render someone incapable of fighting by chanting a spell from a 1/2 mile away.

The twins have firey hair and Naraku's cold eyes. They move as if they were connected, ususally speak at the same time, if they are not speaking in unison they are finishing eachother's sentences. they are the exact same size, and are so alike... the woman who birthed them couldn't tell the two apart.

At this point in time, the Twins wish to bring the group who had killed their father to Justice, (Mako & Nako have a very warped sense of justice.) Kagome is still in her time with Sango and the rest of the group is watching over the castle. The peace in Kagome's life is about to be shattered into a trillion tiny peices.


	8. Ohana means Family

"Kagome you know i've never met your husband." My mother said suddenly while we were conversing

"I told you... he has difficulty coming through the well."

"Well if he's going to make me a grandmother I'd at least like to see him."

"I thought InuYasha could come through the well?"

"InuYasha? The boy with those cute little ears?" my mother exclaimed " you married him?"

"No..." I answered ashamed and guilty that I hadn't told my family this much

"NO!" Sota shouted "How could you do that to InuYasha? He liked you!"

"Sota you're too young to understand."

"Then explain it to me!"

"I didn't love InuYasha!"

"Why not?"

"He's Full of himself, Rude, Loud,Obnoxious, Mean and the entire time we were together, all he could think about was his Dead Girlfriend!" I shouted angrily

"Oh." Sota resigned

"...My husbands name is Sesshomaru."

"Will we ever meet him?" my mom asked

I thought..."How would you like to come see where I live now?"

"Oh Kagome! Could we?" my mother asked hopefully.

"Can they?" Sango whispered uncertainly

"Sure! Sango is getting her ultrasound tomorrow and we're going to leave soon after you can come with us then...If you are ready."

"We'll get ready now!" my mother rushed off to pack

"Kagome, What will Sesshomaru think of this?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Oh I don't think he'll mind."

$%^&*(^%^&*&^%$%^&*&^%$%^&*(&^%$%^&*&^%^&*&^%^&*THE NEXT DAY(&&^%&^%&(()*&^%$%^$%^&%^&*(&^)*&^*%%$&^(*^(^%$&^%$(*^^%$^$(&^

"Walk-in-pediatric-clinic" I read the sign on the building

Sango did a little jump "Yay!"she acted like a little kid sometimes but this was an **occaision** for Yay!

"Too bad Miroku couldn't come." I said sadly her face fell at the mention of 'Roku

An ultrasound isn't cheap but it made her happy and I enjoy her happiness we went in, I could smell what was for lunch today, I could smell pride and happiness along with the faint smell of salt - the tears of the mothers who had lost their babies. We found that Sango's Mikenno is in fact a boy with 'Roku's nose and Sango's smile she was extremely happy and I could only beam! Could my life BE any more perfect? She bought two pictures to bring back to the Lecher she Loved. She was beamingly happy and talkative all the way back to my old house.

My family was ready to leave the second we returned. So we left, Sango was eager to share her good news. Upon our arrival my mom and sweet little brother were simply amazed and seemed to wonder if it was real or not... My brother asked me where I live

"You'll see..." I answered mysteriously

My family let out a nonstop string of questions, and when we reached my castle they asked "who lives here?"

"I do."

I was proven true by the two Tiger demon guards bowing and saying " Welcome home Lady Kagome.

Afternoon, Torin, Noru." I said then continued inside

Rin greeted us with a bow and introduced herself, My family introduced themselves, just before the rest of my friends emerged to introduce themselves.

"InuYasha!" Sota shouted before running up to hug my brother in law

"What're you doing here runt?"

"We came to see you!" he beamed

"Ohh!" my mom ran up and started playing with his ears "They're soo soft!"

"AGH! someone get 'em offa me!" he shouted

I giggled "get off of him you guys!" they listened

"Hello Miss, my name is Miroku, I'd like to thank you for taking care of my family when I could not." 'Roku put his arm protectively around Sango who distracted him by showing him her pictures!

"Hi." Kiri spat " I'm Kiri and if either of you make a move for my ears I'll hurt you."

"Hi I'm Sota!" he smiled at her

"And I'm his mother!" my mom interjected

Shippo introduced himself too.

Jaken pleased me by staying far away usually that little Imp stuck his nose where it didn't belong.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" I whispered to Rin

"He was upstairs but he'll probably be down soon to see what the commotion is all about."

Her words held true when his Scent graced my nose and his image graced my eyes. I grabbed my mothers hand and let her to him.

"Mother, this is my husband, Sesshomaru." I smiled "Sesshomaru, this is my mother." I snuggled against his arm.

"I am The Dog Demon Lord Of The West, Sesshomaru Tiasho."

"I am Kagome's Mother!" she smiled at Him he forced a smile back.

"Can they stay?" I asked in my best If-you-love-me-you'll-do-it voice

"For tonight... Rin, show them to their room." Rin complied

Everyone but the two of us followed suit.

"You brought them here without my permission..." he didn't look at me when he said that

"I know, I apologize... I just thought, the less stress on me the better..."

"What do you mean?" he looked at me and his eyes started to soften.

"I'm Pregnant and if I stress my body too much it could be bad for her..." I inched closer to his face I ached for a Kiss from him,

"And how would asking my permission stress you?" Looks like I'm going to have to wait a little longer for that Kiss...

"I'd have to go through the well, and come all the way here then I'd have to go through the well again, get them and come all the way back again..."

"Okay, I see, they can stay until tomorrow evening but I cant have them here for too long, Do you under stand?"

I nodded, "Can I pose a question?"

"Of course..."

"Kiss Me...?"

He swept me into a Passionate kiss, God I Loved Him So Much.

The next day my entire Family stayed with me... My heart swelled from all the love I felt. But nothing really remarkable happened. My Mother and Sota left that evening, it broke my heart to watch them go... but also made me just a little happy being around them too much gave me a headache.

Sesshomaru Leaned against the door frame into Sango's room... he was shirtless he did that just to manipulate me, and it always works.

"Come back to our room...Please, Love?"

It was hard to resist the shirtless Sesshomaru. "Do you still want to kill our baby?"

"No." he eyed my new ears, Gingerly reached up and touched one, rubbed it gently then he pulled me to him and sniffed my hair "You smell Fabulous..." he whispered into my hair, that was all I needed to hear, I accompanied him back to the room contentedly.

** This is the last Chapter before Salem is born expect chapters out alot Faster **Sigh of releif** **

**Me: what?**

**My Imaginary friend: Say it!**

**Me:Nooo!**

**My Imaginary friend: Now!**

**Me: okay, okay, I'm sorry for the OOC stuff but I like Sesshomaru so much better this way... don't you?**

**My Imaginary friend: *Disaproving Glare* And?**

**Me: I do not own InuYasha...=(**

**My Imaginary friend: Good you can continue! ^~^**


End file.
